Happy
by xXBeckyFoo
Summary: She continued to smile as the people before her clapped and cheered. It was a moment of celebration and Dominique Weasley could not let the emotions from racing up her chest. It was a joyous occasion, one that'd been expected from the start.ONESHOT.


There she stood with her intense inflamed hair swaying along with the wind. It graced her back as it flowed along with the aroma of fresh flowers and sea mist from the ocean below her. She smiled in such a beautiful manner that it lit up her entire face, her emerald eyes shining brightly as the happiness in her seemed to radiate out.

She continued to smile as the people before her clapped and cheered. It was a moment of celebration and Dominique Weasley could not let the emotions from racing up her chest.

It was a joyous occasion, one that had been expected from the start.

**Someone once told me that you have to choose**

**What you win or lose**

**You can't have everything**

The sun was set high and blazing over the hill where the Burrow sat. It spewed out its rays and directed them over the green grass that decorated the back yard; giving the people there a few more hours to enjoy themselves before the moon would take over and send them all back inside due to its chilly climate.

"Dad's unbearable these days. Well, he always has been, mind you, but _come on_. I'm starting to think that the old man has lost his marbles since he's absolutely enraged and ticked off every two seconds of the day. I tried to tell mum about it. Get her to give him a go or something before I come home—" Ignoring the grimace that girl beside her made, Molly Weasley II continued on with her story like nothing. "But it's no use. She just turns all red and tells me to bugger off, like if I honestly don't know what they do. How else were Lucy and I conceived?"

"Molls, don't you have a bit of decency in you? You're seventeen years-old! Of course you're going to think that Uncle Percy is out to ruin your life. For Merlin's sake, I'm fifteen and I row with my dad everyday through post when I'm at Hogwarts. I constantly nag him about secluding me into that school for an entire year when I can clearly play muggle and go to a public school like all the other girls do. But even then, I know not to go asking my mum to sleep with him so I can have my freedom."

"You said it yourself, Dom. You're fifteen—so bugger off!" Molly frowned and playfully smacked her cousin on the arm. "I want to be able to be treated like the adult I am. What's the purpose of becoming of age if a witch can't even do a simple spell in her home without getting the third-degree?"

Rolling her eyes, Dominique Weasley stretched her arms forward. And as she did so, she squinted to see if all the time she'd been listening to Molly go on and on about how unfair her father was, was worth it. Verdict: she was _still_ her usual pale self without even a hint of a tan. "Well, Molls, be like Victoire. Threaten Uncle Percy about moving out and living in a flat in Muggle-London. That ought to scare the living Gryffindor in him."

"—Ow! Ow!" Bless the holy father, before Molly could continue on her rambling, little Lily Luna Potter began racing towards her eldest cousins as she held onto her hand as tears started racing down her face. "_Ow! Ow!_"

"What happened, Lils?" Dominique asked, stretching her palm out so the little redheaded girl could put her injured one onto hers.

"L-Louis m-made me touch a g-gnome! He said they wouldn't hurt me b-but then it_ b-bit _me!" The six year-old cried, squeezing her eyes tightly as the wind hit her torn skin. "Ow!"

"Grandmum Molly's inside the Burrow, Lils. In the kitchen. Tell her to mend it for you and you'll be fine, alright? I promise I'll handle Louis."

Nodding, Lily pulled her hand away. "Y-You better handle your brother, Dom, or I-I'm going to t-tell my daddy!"

"Promise I will, Lily,"Dominique said after the girl who raced into their grandparents home. "_Louis_!"

At the shout of his name, her younger brother turned from his place a few yards away and sent a very crude and well-known muggle gesture with his middle finger at her.

"Listen you pathetic excuse of space, _stop_ playing with the gnomes! If they think we're friendly they'll start over-populating again! And I'm not riding the garden from them all my summer, got it?" Dominique continued, not bothered by her brother's insult. "And next time you drag Lily into it, I'll curse your manly-bits off when we get back to school!"

"Charming as ever, you are, Dom." Molly snorted at her redheaded cousin as she tossed herself on the long chair and Louis repeated the gesture once more from afar.

"Quite a bit, if I can say, Molls—" Before Dominique could have the pleasure of shutting her eyes for more than five seconds, they reopened instantly when she felt like the universe fell on her.

**Don't you take chances, You might feel the pain**

**Don't you love in vain**

**Cause love won't set you free**

**I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by**

**So unhappy, but safe as could be**

"T-Teddy,"Dominique stuttered, a small smile playing on her lips as grey eyes peered right into her as the sun highlighted his face heavenly. "What are you doing here?"

Molly raised her eyebrow at her younger cousin, looking revolted as her cheeks turned pink as Teddy and her kept their eyes glued on each other. "Yeah, Ted, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I can't visit now, kid?" The blue-haired wizard turned his gaze at the other redhead, smirking as he noticed her fume at the reference he had just made. "But if you _must_ know, I've gotten the day off from Auror Training. Your Uncle Ron said they were having a meeting and had us trainees bugger off so we won't nose in."

"I'm glad you're here, Ted," Dominique spoke up again, this time the flush gone from her face as she cleared her throat and stood a bit taller on her chair. "There's a pub in the next town that just opened. Best Butterbeer that doesn't come directly from Hogsmede. It's supposed to be really great, and I'm in dire need to get out of this heat."

"—Oi, Lupin!" Interfering before the newly-arrived wizard could respond, a blonde teenager punched the guy on the back. He leered with a glint of evil in his blue eyes as he was quickly joined by his other cousins, James Potter and Fred Weasley. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming? Let's set up the posts, mate! Uncle Charlie sent in a snitch that's supposed to be wicked fast!"

Sneering back at Louis Weasley, Teddy returned the aggressive punch. "Sorry, mate, but I'm called on duty at a new pub outside of this town. Big, scary blokes that need to be handled." Teddy turned back to Dominique, who sat with the brightest smile on her face. "You need to be apparated back to Shell Cottage right, Dom?"

"I just need to go grab my stuff." Dominique jumped from her seat, ignoring the daggers Molly was throwing at her or the whining from her younger brother as she ran into the Burrow. Enjoying the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered at the thought of Teddy and her along the way.

**So what if it hurts me?**

**So what if I break down?**

**So what if this world just throws me off the edge**

**My feet run out of ground**

"'One week of detention, Miss Weasley, for you serious lack of behavior. You are a shame to Gryffindor House! You shall assist Mister Filch in his care-taking duties and think about your owl will be sent to your parents and ten points will be deducted for such a barbaric display.'"

"Are you done, prat?" Dominique hissed, tapping her foot on the damp grass with a hand on her hip as she glared at the person in front of her.

"'During that week you will be writing a foot-long essay on the reflection of your behavior!'" There was loud laughter being spatted at the redhead girl as her anger boiled at higher levels. "Okay, okay. Now I'm done."

"You're a pathetic excuse of a human disguised as a troll, Louis." Dominique glared, her foot no longer tapping as she picked up the broom she had tossed at her side when her brother had interrupted her while she tried to serve her first day of detention without killing someone in the process. (Which was being tested as little Louis insisted that he could mimic the Headmistress.) "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"How do you think Mum is going to react when the Headmistress sends her that owl?" Louis ignored his sister, leaning against the tallest tree in the grounds of Hogwarts as Dominique began sweeping leaves the muggle way. "She told you before we left that if she was to get even one letter before a week of school was completed, she was going to pull you out and make you pass as the servant girl for Aunt Gabrielle."

Dominique snorted, piling up the leaves with irritation as she noticed that Filch had given her the oldest broom he had. (Bloody old man.) "Oh, please, Louis. Mum's not going to do _anything_. That cow of Bulstrode deserved every curse she got! Mum will understand once I explain that this detention was completely unjust. I was trying to protect her baby from getting bullied by a girl—"

"Oi, I resent that!" Louis huffed, frowning at his sister as she pulled on a smirk. "I was not being bullied! I accidentally tripped on my way out of Potions and that Slytherin took credit for the fall! You can even ask James! _I was not bullied by a girl_!"

"She punched you in the face, Louis." Dominique rolled her eyes. "More than once, actually."

Louis narrowed his eyes even more. His pale face turned beet red as he thought back when Dominique came to his rescue and started screaming at Ursula Bulstrode to leave her 'baby brother' alone. "Oh, piss off." He sent a crude gesture at the girl with his middle finger like he was accustomed to, and then proceeded to stalk off. His left eye beginning to throb at the memory. (He was _never_ going to live this down.)

"You're welcome, you ungrateful brat!" Dominique shouted, part of her broomstick handle breaking as her anger seeped out. "_Great_..."

**I gotta find my place**

**I wanna hear myself**

**Don't care about all the pain in front of me**

**Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah**

**Just wanna be happy, yeah**

"'Take care of your siblings, Dominique. Make sure they're doing well and they're adjusting to the new term at school. They're _your_ priority, Dominique.'" Growling under her breath as she continued to sweep the leaves by the Black Lake, the redhead continued to recite the order her father had given her before she boarded the train. "'Your siblings aren't well adapted like you are, Dominique. Please behave yourself and look after them. You know Louis can get a bit out of hand and Victoire can get too stressed. It's her last year, Dominique, help her with your brother.'"

She cursed once more as the cold wind blew some of the gathered leaves; shooting them a few yards away.

"This is bull—" She paused, taking in a ragged breath as her anger was bubbling again. Always bubbling too dangerously close to the brim of her automatic explosion. _Oh_. She was going to tear this castle up if she couldn't control that animalistic behavior that corrupted her father and had been passed down to his offspring. (But, in all defense, it seemed to be much more dominant on her part rather than her two other siblings. Go figure, the only redhead among them is the crazy one.)

"Breathe, Dom, breathe. It's fine. It's going to be okay. Dad will be mad but Mum will explain everything. After all," she took in another deep inhale, her skin receiving goosebumps from the chilly air, "Dad told you to take care of Louis."

Typical.

Like she didn't know that Bill Weasley only gave her such a task because she wanted Dominique to be distracted by following every step that Louis gave instead of living her own life. Not that Bill was cruel in any way to his children, it was just that Dominique was the one to most likely end up being the one to blow half of the castle up when she was bored. She was a Weasley after all—and being a Delacour would only just give her flowing grace as she did it.

_ Drip_.

"What in Merlin's..." Dominique blinked confusedly; staring up at the sky as she wiped away a droplet that had just hit her right eye. "No."

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Bloody hell," she groaned, tossing the broom as rain started falling from the clouds up ahead and the wind began blowing her hard work away. "Someone kill me."

"—It's just a bit of rain, Dom." Startling the redhead from her sudden depression, grey eyes clouded her vision.

"Teddy," she breathed, her body going limp as the blue-haired wizard wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her underneath the biggest tree by the Black Lake. Making her forget that this was detention not a dream as other students began running towards the doors of the castle trying to escape the sudden pouring.

"I came to drop off some documents for the Headmistress and I saw you outside the window before I went into the Floo,"Teddy said, his arms still holding the Sixth Year close to him. He smiled softly at her as her fiery hair darkened by the rain that'd tainted her strands. "Detention already, Dom? It's been three days into term. You make me look like a saint." He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I learned from the best,"Dominique mumbled jokingly, her fury long and forgotten as she melted into Teddy's arm. "But this day really has gone to the dogs."

"That's the spirit," he teased. "But I do suppose there's nothing much to do than wait it out, eh?"

Not getting a chance to reply to the man, Dominique bit her lip as he reeled her in. Hugging her to him as the rain started hitting harder and her heart felt like it was going to jump out and fly away with the leaves.

**Holding on tightly; just cant let it go**

**Just trying to play my role and slowly disappear**

**All these days I feel like they're the same**

**Just different faces, different names**

**Get me outta here, I can't stand by your side, **

**Watch this life pass me by**

"Did you see that?"

"Shut up, git!" James Potter hissed, his brown eyes narrowing at the people in front of him as they all started laughing. "No one saw anything!"

"I did!" Molly Weasley II raised her hand in the air, giggling along with everyone else as her cousin turned bright red as she increased his embarrassment. "Aw, it's okay little Jamie! I'm sure only half of London saw it, don't fret."

_ Slap_.

"Piss off, Molls!'" James snapped, slapping away her hand before it made its way to his face. "And don't call me Jamie!"

"It's alright, Molly, let it go," Freddie interjected, laughing along with her and Louis even as a few people passed them and gave them quizzical looks at the hectic commotion they were making. "He gets a bit aggravated when he gets rejected. Isn't that right, Jamie?"

"I was not rejected!"

Louis walked over to his cousin, holding in his laughter as his ribs started hurting from all the ridiculing he was giving him. "Alright, alright. Everyone leave James alone. You know how he gets. And besides, we're family. We stick together through each others hard times; even ones as pathetic as these."

"Here you go, James—" Appearing behind the group, Teddy Lupin and Dominique Weasley walked out from a muggle convenience store.

"What's this rubbish?" James asked his non-biological older brother.

"Ice, mate. For the incredible burn you got."

"_Oooh_!" Louis and Freddie cried together, continuing their roaring-fest as James chucked the black plastic bag at Teddy.

Teddy dodged the bag expertly, the ice breaking and scattering on the concrete floor. "Seriously, James. She was a fourteen year-old muggle girl. How'd you go about messing that up? You only had to ask her the time."

"_I was not rejected_!"

"Of course not," Teddy snorted, throwing his arm over Dominique's shoulders as the night air of London started gracing their skins. "She just simply told you to bugger off as you kept looking at her with that bizarre stare you put on when you're trying to be charming."

"Wait, you mean he does that on purpose?" Molly asked, her cheeks turning pink as she pressed her lips into a tight line, trying to contain her laughter.

"Will all of you just _sod_ off?" James hissed again, his fury increasing as he glared at his family members. "We've parked Granddad's contraption, paid for parking, can we just please go to dinner? I'm starving and Mum gave me a curfew that ends in three hours!"

"Alright, lad, we're going. No need to get your knickers in a twist." Teddy shoved his little brother forward, motioning everyone to cross the street to head to the small diner that laid on the opposite side.

Pushing his cousin forward, Louis added mockingly, "such a big appetite after such a big rejection, eh, James?"

Ignoring the loud curse word James threw at her brother, Dominique tried to settle her heartbeats and the rush of blood in her veins. She felt like she was going to pass out, her head was spinning from just a simple fact.

Teddy had his arm around her.

It was so simple, so plain, but the touch meant so much to Dominique. She felt like she could always melt from his light caresses, even one as unimportant as this. But she loved it. She loved that he held her, directed her down that cold street; always keeping her close.

**So what if it hurts me?**

**So what if I break down?**

**So what if this world just throws me off the edge; My feet run out of ground**

**I gotta find my place, I wanna hear myself**

**Don't care about all the pain in front of me; cause I'm just trying to be happy **

"Dominique, set the table!"

"Yeah, Dominique, set the table," Louis jeered, his blue eyes looking mockingly at his sister as their Grandmother's voice invaded the living room of the Burrow and he swung his legs animatedly over the armrest of a rocking chair.

"—Louis, go clean the loo! Lucy has been sick all day and Merlin knows she probably vomited all over the place!"

Louis groaned loudly.

"Yeah, Louis, go clean the loo!" Dominique chuckled darkly, rising up from her seat on the floor as she heard Molly from one of the floors above. Shouting a disgusted 'ugh, Lucy! Not all over my shoes! Mum just bought those for me!'

Stomping his feet on the old floor of his grandparents' home, Louis groaned loudly. "Why can't Uncle Percy do it? She's his daughter!" He complained, his comment making a few of the adults just entering the Burrow from the back door to laugh.

"Your Uncle 'as been cooking all zee day, Louis!" Entering the living room, Fleur frowned at her youngest. "Zee least you can do eez help your cousin! She eez sick! You 'ave been sitting there doing nothing while zee rest of us work. Now, on you go!"

"But,_ Mummy_—"

"Now, Louis," Fleur Weasley ordered, her blue eyes looking parental and scolding. Challenging her son to contradict her. "Zat eez my boy." She smiled as the challenge never came and Louis got up swallowing his retorts.

"It smells great Uncle Perce,"Dominique stated, smiling as she grabbed the plates her elder grandmother was handing her as her Uncle grinned gratefully by the stove. "You should teach dad some skills. During the holidays he always attempts to feed us his elf-made replica of a turkey feast. I think I become more of a vegetarian every time he eats it."

Mrs. Wealsey turned for a moment to smile at her granddaughter, laughing gently. "Your father's werewolf characteristics are bound to make him scarf down anything that was once alive with such fierceness. Merlin knows your mum had enough of that the first few years."

Percy laughed along with the two redhead witches. "I think Bill has always had such fierce appetite, Mother. Even before the attack."

_ Bang_.

"—Grandmum!"

"Oh, my! Well if it isn't my little Lily-flower!"

"—Lily, you monster! You can't keep running away like that when you've just apparated! You can faint!" Breathing in heavily, Teddy Lupin scolded the erratic girl who had leaped towards her grandmother.

Smiling grandly, the room suddenly filling with butterflies and twirling merrily, Dominique felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Teddy came crossing the door. Her heart seemed to leap out and start thumping against her chest, trying to race towards the man who owned it.

"I think you're going to faint," she cleared her throat. "Come, come," she said as she walked towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist and dragging him to the nearest chair as Lily switched from relative and was hugging their Uncle Percy with all her might.

Looking at the two carefully, Mrs. Weasley asked, "where's the rest of your lot, Teddy?"

"Mummy and Daddy aren't coming,"seven year-old Lily Potter informed, grabbing a sweet from the kitchen counter near her uncle. "They send their apologies, Grandmum Molly, but they had a crime to solve."

Dominique raised her eyebrow in question.

"Apparently someone started a fire in the kitchen and Albus nor James want to confess who it was," Teddy explained, his face returning back to its normal handsome color. "Mum went completely nutters and she sent me off with this monster."

Dominique smiled, moving one of her palms to touch the blue-haired wizard's cheek. "Well, glad to have you here, Ted. Besides, you're fine now." Her fingers lightly caressed his skin as she filled with tingles when his eye penetrated hers.

Teddy grinned, never breaking the eye contact. "Thanks to you, Dom."

**So and it's just that I can't see**

**The kind of stranger on this road**

**But don't say victim, don't say anything**

"Great dinner, eh?" In the comfortable silence that had formed in the midnight scene they were in, Teddy Lupin whispered light words to the redhead next to him. "Percy really outdid himself. I really enjoyed dessert though."

Under the living moonlight that gleamed brilliantly over the hill that separated the Burrow from the rest, Dominique flushed bright pink. "Is that so?"

"Best mince pies I've ever had the pleasure of eating." Teddy laughed, nudging the redhead with his elbow teasingly. "You always seem to surprise me through and through, Dom. Even after all this time."

"Why is that?" She whispered, her emerald eyes kept forward as she mumbled her reply. Dominique had been in complete bliss for the last hour; enjoying Teddy's solitary company that it was hard for her undercover quivering voice to even get an octave higher. She was so close to tears by their intimate moment, she swore she could die happily at that moment.

"Because," he said in a focused tone, removing her hand from her side and taking it into his. His fingertips gracing her knuckles as he became oblivious to the blush on her face as he continued on. "You're this intense, passionate, fiery, mental girl who can destroy the world if she wanted to. You have this insane personality that can make you the most charming girl among the planet but also the most lethal."

There was a pause among the two, only the loud thumping of Dominique's heart was heard as she turned to look at the man next to her. Their eyes meeting in their holy silence.

"You're a fighter at heart, Dominique Weasley. A threat to the world...A threat who can bake the most delicious sweets on her off time when she's not trying to curse the world."

Her soul lit up as a dazzling smile appeared on Teddy's face. A smile so genuine, so sincere—a smile that _she_ created. A smile that was hers.

The redhead looked at their hands for a few seconds, trying to process what he had just told her and the pure look on his face as he continued to stare at her.

His eyes were so light, like liquid metal. So beautiful and enchanting. So amazing. How could she not be in love with him? With those captivating eyes when they looked at her like the most loving thing among everyone else?

"I've...I've got to go." Distracting Dominique away from her musings, Teddy released her hand. "Sorry, Dom, I've got somewhere to be."

And he walked away, his touch no longer warming her as the night suddenly became cooler.

**So what if it hurts me?**

**So what if I break down?**

**So what if this world just throws me off the edge; My feet run out of ground**

**I gotta find my place, I wanna hear myself**

**Don't care about all the pain in front of me**

There she stood with her intense inflamed hair swaying along with the wind; gracing her back as it flowed along with the aroma of fresh flowers and sea mist from the ocean below her. She smiled in such a beautiful manner that it lit up her entire face, her emerald eyes shining brightly as the happiness in her seemed to explode out.

She continued to smile as the people before her clapped and cheered; it was a moment of celebration and Dominique Weasley could not let the emotions from racing up her chest.

It was a joyous occasion, one that had been expected from the start.

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends please raise your goblets up high—" Bill Weasley, with a firm and loud voice spoke to the people gathered around the garden of his Shell Cottage. His eyes staring at the people with such love, with such nostalgia, that the people before him smiled with the same emotions. "To these kids who've been perfect for each other and knew that they were from such a young age. These kids that give a new meaning and definition to love. My daughter...my beautiful little girl—To Teddy and Victoire Lupin!"

The crowd exploded into cheers and the newly wedded couple arose from their seats, smiling widely and happily with a bliss that stretched all over their faces as everyone clapped. The waves of the oceans below were silent and overpowered by the loud cheering that their union had caused.

"May they be together forever!" A young wizard shouted over the claps, Teddy's best man.

**I just wanna be happy**

**I just wanna be, ohh**

**I just wanna be happy**

**Happy...**

"You didn't quite expect it this way, did you?" A palm was placed on Dominique Weasley's shoulder, on the skin that her dress left uncovered as the redhead kept her eyes on the new couple twirling in the center of the garden; a light, beautiful melody playing as they swayed together in their perfection.

"Of course I did," Dominique whispered, turning away before Teddy's lips could reach their destination: Victoire's. "They were meant to be together from the very beginning. Everyone knew they were going to end up together. A wedding was not a surprise..."

Molly stared sadly at her younger cousin. "It hurts you," he tone was sympathetic, eyes matching it as the family and friends rose from their chairs and headed to the dance floor. "It has always hurt you."

With a hand reaching to where Molly's laid, Dominique smiled slightly. "No, it honestly doesn't." It was a lie. "I'm happy, Molly. It's my sister's perfect ending...Teddy's as well."

"What about you, Dom? What about your perfect ending?" Molly asked in a tiny voice, surprised by the way Dominique's face was twisted into sincerity; into a forced sincerity as she wanted to believe in her own words.

"—Dom!"

Lifting her finger as a signal for an extra moment to spare, Dominique turned to the only person who knew what Teddy Lupin truly meant. "I've got the rest of my life to find my ending. And one day I'll be just as happy."

"_—Dom_!"

"Now, what do you say we hit the dance floor?" Dominique added, fixing her Maid of Honor dress as the bride called for her little sister to join her in her bliss.


End file.
